


Another Mission, Another Letter.

by Falcner95



Category: RWBY
Genre: It Gets Worse, Sad, Sorry guys from here on out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Whenever Qrow gets a mission he writes a letter to Ruby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to add more chapters to this eventually. But have fun with this one shot for now.

Qrow has penned a letter for every mission since Ruby was five. Old enough to remember him but young enough that she would move on soon enough too.

But mission after mission he wrote those letters. Those little good-byes, the just in cases. In case he didn't make it back.

This time was the same. A difficult mission that Oz thought only he could do. It needed stealth, a good ear, and a drunk who wasn't drunk to lend an eye to things. So Qrow went, but not before penning that same old letter. Just with more things to say.   
********************************************************  
I don't really know how to start this off except with I'm sorry. I'm gone and nothing is ever going to be the same as it once was. I'm sorry I won't be there to you get into Beacon or to beat Yang's butt when she takes your last cookie. 

But you've grown and I couldn't be more prouder. To watch you grow, change into a young woman with all the courage of your mother. To have been your Uncle, a friend, and a confidant. I say thank you, Ruby. And that your mom and I are so proud of you too. She would have loved to have been here to see you grow into what you are now.  
********************************************************  
The letter continues much the same. Talking about times when she was with him and they were happy. Then it ends with; Love, your father.

He slips it into the envelope, seals it, and hands it, like all the others to Tai, before the mission. 

Tai has a few words for him. Words like "You should tell her. She'd understand. She's old enough to. She loves you." To words like, "be safe and good travel."

It's just a precaution he says. Just in case I don't make it back, that I can't tell her myself. Don't want her to worry. 

Little does Qrow know that all those letters that he wrote are in a trunk in the attic of Tai's, collecting dust. Just in case.


	2. Another letter, Another mission, Another good-bye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission leads Qrow to pen another letter.

Another mission, another letter. They got more heartbreaking each time he left too. Not on purpose but...what if he never saw her again? Never got to hold her and ooh and ahh over her tiny toes, the way she babbled, or clung to him just like a little monkey? What if?

Here he was getting all sappy on himself now and the mission wasn’t even for another few days. Penning the words though always took time. Time to find the right ones. To say sorry for never telling her the truth, for not really spending time with her, he hoped she understood. 

This time though the letter didn’t go to Tai. It went into the trunk that Qrow had placed in his room specifically for these letters. No use in letting Tai know he was worried he always knew anyways. That man was both a wizard and worrywart rolled into one. But Qrow guessed it came with being a dad and all.

“Qrow, what are you doing? Want to come help me get Ruby settled for the night?”

Hearing his wife’s voice always made Qrow smile. How was he, a thief and an outlaw, blessed not with just a wife but with a child too. One who took far too much after her mother as he liked to tease them both. With her red hair, silver eyes, and pale complexion Ruby hadn’t gotten any of his traits that he could see...yet. Guess it was just a matter of time before something of his kicked in. Even Yang, being a few years older of course, had gotten Raven’s red eyes when she became mad. He hoped Ruby never got those, he liked her silver eyes. 

“Coming Sum.” He quickly penned the rest of the letter, ending it with a flourish and a hastily scrawled, “Love Dad,” before tucking it away in the trunk. He still had two days to spend with his lovely ladies and damned if he was going to spend it moping.


	3. Frenzy Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Ozpin tries.

So Qrow had lied to his best friend. He had lied before but this was probably just as bad as those last times too. To tell you the truth he hadn’t noticed telling Tai when he started those letters. He just started handing them to him before he left, knowing that somehow they’d end up in that dusty old trunk he had put up there after Summer died. That same old dusty trunk that he had stopped using for so long until Tai told him that he had found the letters. Then Qrow had started handing him the letters, knowing that it would end up in the trunk in the attic of the house they had built when their kids were little. Tai had done it before Ruby could remember her father. She had splotches of memories but she thought them Tai. 

Once upon a time it had been four of them then five then six then five again. Sure they had, had sad times in the house and angry moments, fights and full on screaming matches, the house the four of them had built had been one that was never empty of love. And it stayed that way. Even after Summer died and Qrow went wandering a bit more than normal. Then it was just the girls and Tai. Then Ruby had gotten admitted to Beacon early and it had been just Tai. 

But even with Ruby off to Beacon to learn under Ozpin’s watchful eye Qrow had never stopped penning those damn letters. It had just gotten worse with each passing year though and even Oz was starting to worry about him. 

Watching his hand fly across the page and see that hasty scrawl before he flew out the door or window was a sight that Oz could have done without in all his lifetimes. Granted it was his own fault he had promised Qrow that he’d remain silent on the matter that he was Ruby’s father since she and Yang both believed it to be Tai but it made his already old soul feel older and Oz could feel the burden he had placed on Qrow’s shoulders growing too. 

Standing behind the man he had called a friend since the day he graduated from this very school Ozpin put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.   
“Maybe you should tell her, Qrow,” he started to gently say before being interrupted with a cynical scoff. 

“And tell her what, Oz? I’m sorry for lying to you for FIFTEEN years but I didn’t know how to raise you let alone know if I could. Yeah, that go over real smooth. Better to just keep it this way. Tell her after I die.”

Ozpin sighed and walked back to sit behind his glass desk and watch as his friend wrote himself into a frenzy all because of a fifteen year old secret.


	4. Chapter 4

He can feel the poison coursing through his veins. Each breath felt wetter and wetter. His own body was betraying him. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

In the grand scheme of things he feels relieved. He was at least able to save the kids from that scorpion faunus and get them to safety. He's just irritated that it took him his life to do it. He had things to do, people to see; y'know, the usual.

He just doesn’t know if he should tell his daughter now or later. 

Leaning against the tree by the fire one of the kids made - they were pretty handy even if they were alone before he came along - Qrow just laid there. He didn’t really have the energy for much more than that. Until they all started asking him questions about stuff.

Then he had to talk. Not even the whiskey had been able to dull the pain that he felt. That was bad considering it had been the highest shelf liquor possible too. But now his flask was dry, his side was throbbing, and his mind was, not really addled, but fractured in some way. 

Then Ruby had asked a question and his thoughts had gone berserk. 

“Why couldn’t you trust me?”

Even after telling them it was a long story he had sat back down and told them. Told them that some people were born unlucky and that he was just a bad luck charm that hurt people wherever he went. That was why he hadn’t been traveling with them. 

Then Ruby had asked if there was anything else he’d like to tell them and Qrow just shook his head and said not right now before walking off. Where he was walking, he didn’t know. He just walked. The slice on his abdomen was burning with every step he took and he knew it was bad. Worse than what he had been hurt before on a job. This was bad.   
Staggering back to sit against the tree Qrow felt the bubble of liquid slide up until he the urge to cough was overwhelming. So he did. Again and again. Nothing came up but he could feel it. It was there, just waiting to come up and choke him. 

He dug through his pockets for paper at least, he knew he had a pen. He should probably just tell her, Ozpin was right. She was old enough to understand why he did. But call him scared or a coward he couldn’t stand to see the look of disappointment on her face. So much like her mother she was. A spitfire. And short to boot. 

He chuckled at that thought and coughed, the first of many, bringing up purple liquid that he quickly scrubbed into the dirt. Didn’t need to frighten the kids yet. Maybe when he got worse. 

Finding the pen he had grabbed from Ozpin’s desk on accident he uncapped it and started writing, the letters bleeding into each other in his haste and he made the conscious effort to slow down. He had to make it legible after all.

“Dear Kiddo, I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I kept this from you for so long but I just didn’t know how to tell you. I never wanted to hurt you, kid. At first it was easy to tell myself I was doing it because of my semblance, that I was doing it to keep you safe and out of harm’s way. If you were known as my daughter then anything could happen. You would be fair game. As it stands now you’re still fair game but for being Summer’s child and not mine.   
Now I can’t lie to myself or to you anymore. I have to tell you. I’m your father Ruby. Summer and I got married two years after graduating Beacon ourselves. Your dad and Raven following soon after, Yang on the way a year after that. We, the four of us I mean, built the house that you and Yang grew up in. Summer and I would baby-sit her when Tai wanted to take Raven on dates. 

I’m sorry that I waited fifteen years to come clean. I know you’ll have questions and I don’t know if I’ll be able to answer them so I’ll try to answer a few.   
Summer and I had you two years after Tai and Raven had Yang. We didn’t want our kids to have too much of an age gap. Playmates were important. 

Summer died after she took over one of my missions. I had gotten banged up pretty good from my last one and someone needed to go. She wasn’t able to use her silver eyes in time. I’m sorry kiddo. I miss her too. Her cookies were to die for. 

I promise this isn’t all one big joke. Tai knows. I used to write you letters just like this one before every mission. Y’know the old trunk in the attic that never had a key. Ask your dad for the necklace he wears. When you read them though, just remember I’m sorry in advance. 

Your mom would be proud of you. I am proud of you even when you called me uncle. I’m still proud of the girl young lady that I have witnessed grow up before me. The one who isn’t afraid to take charge and be herself though everyone around her is following a different path. 

I know that there’ll be more questions than answers. I don’t know if I’ll be able to answer them all. But I love you kiddo, now and always. Watching you grow up into what you are today has been the single greatest joy in my life. 

Love,   
Your Father."

Qrow capped the pen and tried to slide it back into his pocket but his fingers fumbled as he did so. Dropping it next to him he knew that he couldn’t hold out for much longer. Looking at the tree and willing his semblance to actually work this time he smiled tiredly when the branch snapped and dropped to the ground. His eyes closed and he knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and gals.


End file.
